now and forever
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: this is a prequel to my other story "Let it out!" Reid and Rossi had just engaged. this is their story leading up to the big day!
1. NOw and Forever

Hey oh!...okay that was dumb. Anyway, here is a slight prequel to "Let it out!" I hope you like it…

I don't own Rossi, Reid or anyone. Poor me T-T

Now and forever

It was Friday, so today on their date, Spencer Reid was wearing a knee length blue dress with pseudo diamonds sewn into the waist. Rossi was sweating like it was summer in Death Valley. Both men were taking a nice stroll along the Virginia Beach. They had just finished a nice dinner and were walking along the sandy shores, enjoying the warmth of the fading sunlight. A waning crescent moon began to grow in brightness every minute. Several stars were dancing away in the purple sky. Reid was carrying a blanket with his shoes wrapped in the cottony fabric; Rossi held a basket with riches and treats inside.

"David…you okay? I can see that you are nervous, but about what?" the thin dress clad male asked. Rossi stumbled and took a deep breath. Salty air filled his lungs.

"…I just have a bit on my mind. Don't worry." He soothed his lover. Reid frowned and folded his lean, hairless arms. And he thought he had problems.

**~~~~…~~~~**

David Rossi and Spencer Reid have been dating for more than 9 months. The pair was happy as things were, and Rossi enjoyed the kinkiness that followed into the bedroom. Their first night together involved a heart shaped paddle, garters on Reid, fishnet stockings, and a few clamps. Needless to say…Rossi was glad he had a hyperactive lover. Who knew that Spencer Reid was a kink master in the sheets?

Reid nibbled his lip, a nervous tick he developed when in college. Before arriving at Rossi's for their date, he was at the Doctor's office, receiving some news that scared him shitless, and made him ecstatic. Wrapped in the blanket he was carrying was a small box with a bow. A gift for his lover. He smiled and glanced at his stumbling lover.

"You're not usually this much of a klutz. Are you sure you are fine?" he asked once more. Rossi sighed and stopped.

"We're here." He waved his hand towards where he was pointing at. Reid gasped and placed a hand over his painted lips.

In front of him was a small hill, covered in clover and Indian paintbrush. The bottom of the hill melded with pure sand which led a stone path towards the foam of the sea. A small weeping rose tree, wild by the way the branches grew, provided a nice shelter. Several saplings dotted up and down the hill. A few wild berry bushes gave a wall of rich cover.

"Oh wow. It's beautiful!" Reid gasped. Rossi took his hand and led him up to the top of the hill, right under the weeping rose.

"Place the blanket here Spence." Reid made a picnic area and gasped as he took in the sight in front of him.

The sky seemed to be ablaze! Rich reds, gold's, purples were whisked across the sky as the sun was only a sliver of ripe tangerine. The sky grew deeper blue. As he turned to face his lover, he saw it: a bright green flash…then the dark night.

"Did you see the flash?" he asked the older man eagerly. Rossi smiled.

"I did, but from the corner of my eye."

"Well, that's the only what anyone could see it! I read an old legend that the flash was a light that brought those who died back to earth again."

"I heard that legend too. My uncle Anthony told me it. He fully believes that his brother, my father was brought back to Earth by the flash. He told me that my father was born dead and 20 years later, he met him trying to woo my mother after the World War ll."

"How can that be?" asked the dress clad lover. Rossi brought him down to the blanket and they wrapped the cloth around them. From the basket were two more blankets for warmth.

"Well, they did look alike, and my father said he was found by the sea by a couple named Rossi. I looked it up when I was much older than three, but it seems they were telling the truth."

"Kind of sweet if you ask me." He said as he snuggled closer to his lover.

Rossi took a deep breath. The time was now.

Reid let out a heavy breath. It was now or never.

"David I…"

"Spencer…" they both started. Spencer blushed and David coughed into his hand.

"…you first." Spencer replied. Rossi took another breath and crawled out of the blankets.

"Spencer Alue Reid. Ever since I met you, I knew you were meant for someone. You are smart, kind, beautiful and even daring. I have felt more joy in my heart for you than any of my other marriages. So I must ask you this." He went down on one knee. Spencer gasped and placed one hand on his belly, the other at his lips. "Spencer, will you do me the honor of taking you as my wife? I'm an old fool who is finally ready to settle down."

"YES! Oh Rossi, that makes what I have to say easier!" Reid cried as he pounced on his lover. He slammed his painted lips to his rougher ones. Tears streamed down his cheeks and speckled onto Rossi's shirt. David groaned while he undid his belt to his pants. Reid already shed the panties he wore and was bare bottomed.

"Before we continue….oh god you are hot tonight….what did you want to tell me?" he moaned. Spencer smiled and handed him the thin box. With curiosity, the BAU agent took the lid off. He gaped at the object inside.

A small plastic stick stared at him…with a plus sign in pink.

"Oh David. I'm pregnant." David smiled rather big.

"That's great news! Do you know how long?"

"I started feeling a bit ill two weeks ago, but did not take the test until last night. I wanted to wait and surprise you, but then you started acting odd. I thought you were going to break up with me."

"Oh Spencer baby. I would never do that to you." He sealed his vow with a kiss on the lips. Spencer groaned as he fell back onto the blankets.

**~~~~WARNING! If you don't like slash/smutty scenes, scroll down until you see ~~~. ~~~~**

Rossi sucked on the younger man's neck. With skilled hands, the older man undid the ties on the back of the blue dress and slipped it over the honey hair of his lover's…fiancé's head. Spencer whimpered and raised his hips for the removal of his nylons. The hairless legs crossed and the slender hips turned slightly. David groaned and gently removed the small lacy bra from the small chest.

"oh Spencer, you are absolutely hot right now." He rasped. Spencer smiled and sat up, keeping his genitals partially covered.

Spencer sighed and pressed his naked body against Rossi's more clothed one. He let out a cute growl.

"you are wearing to much clothes." He pouted. David was panting as Reid undid the leather belt and slipped it out of the belt loops. The pregnant male then unbuttoned both the shirt and slacks, exposing a hairy yet toned chest and a straining erection staining the boxers.

"Oh David…I want you so fucking bad." David grinned at the swearing coming from his lover's throat. Spencer leaned in and gave a nip to the chest. David gasped and grabbed the naked man. with a few quick movements, the Co-Founder of the BAU was bare as he would be. Spencer was panting and pressing his body to his lovers. The cool air only added onto the hotness.

"Relax _Mi Amour_…I won't hurt you." He purred. Spencer whined and lifted his rear up to the man. Rossi took one of his hands and rubbed the soft, yet firm cheeks of the lean male's buttocks. He lifted Spencer's face, giving it a peck on the lips. He delivered a quick swat to the milky white flesh under his hand. Spencer yelped and gazed at his fiancé.

"my naughty, horny 'wife.' You must be punished." He growled. Reid gasped and pressed his buttocks harder in Rossi's palm.

"I'm sorry. Punish me. I was very naughty. I was so naughty." He mewed. David smiled and stood, pushing Spencer off his lap.

"my naughty 'wife', I want you to stand and cling to the tree. Legs apart and back arched." Spencer complied and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the experienced male.

Rossi grinned as he looked at his blushing "bride." Reid's shapely legs were parted slightly, his back with enough arch to add discomfort and his face turned slightly, revealing pink lips and blushing cheeks. The Italian lover grinned and reached down to take hold of his discarded belt. He folded it in two, giving it a bit of a snap. Spencer flinched at the sound.

"I want you to think about your naughtiness as I give you licks of my belt." He growled. The thinner male whimpered and nodded, leaning back to press his bottom closer to David. The older agent pulled his arm back and swung with force.

SMACK! Spencer let out a faint hiss. His bottom sporting a light pink stripe.

SMACK! SMACK! David groaned at the darkening flesh in front of him. Spencer trembled as his rear began to burn.

SMACK! SMACKSMACKSMACK! Spencer yelped and shook his bottom slightly, earning another smack. David grinned.

"Why are you being punished, my love?" he asked. Reid whimpered.

"I believed my mind, when I should have believed my heart." He got a sharp flick of the wrist and sported another stripe.

"True…but what else?" he asked, stopping his strikes to rub the warm red flesh.

"I never told you I was feeling ill. And I doubted you."

"Correct, since you know your naughtiness, I will deliver 10 more lashes. Count them."

SMACK! Reid gasped and squirmed.

"One."

SMACK! SMACK!

"Two, three." He moaned as the blows rained down on his rump.

….SMACK!

"TEN!" Reid then fell forward on the tree and was sobbing, his erection rubbing slightly on the rose tree. David dropped his belt and cradled his fiancé in his arms.

"there, there. I got you. Do you require relief, _mi amour_?" he asked. Spencer whimpered and nodded, getting to his knees and bending forward, exposing his quivering entrance. Rossi smiled and reached for the basket nearby. He pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.

"you planned on having sex here…did you?" Reid whimpered out. Rossi grinned and coated two fingers with the stuff. Adding a bit more, he smeared the lubricant over the tiny orifice in front of him.

"relax, _Il mio sesso gattino_, I will give you your long awaited pleasure." He then slipped those two slicked fingers into the tight ring of muscle. Spencer groaned at the pleasant burn of the stretching.

"oh! More David…please, more." He moaned. David happily complied. With well known skill, he twisted and began to scissor his fingers in the tiny hole, making it a bit more larger. He added one more, and pressed against a small opening near his prostate. A finger rubbed the outside of the slit. Spencer arched his back and yowled, like a cat in heat.

"Spence…are you ready?" the younger nodded. rising to his knees, David lined his slickened head to the waiting orifice.

"please…now." With a nod, the Italian drove his harden erection deep into his mate. He held the light hips and began to pull out slightly. He slammed right back in. both groaned their pleasure. David moaned loudly at the tight heat surrounding his penis. Spencer was panting and quivering at the large organ throbbing in his body.

"Oh Spencer…_Si sono così dannatamente perfetto_!" he roared in thick Italian. Spencer mewed and rocked his body to cause friction. David pivoted his hips hard and deep into Spencer, drawing out squeaks, mews and cries of joy as he filled his lover with his flesh.

"Spencer, Spencer… oh _La mia dea, nel mio cuore, mia madre dei miei figli_... show this old fool how you entrapped me in your spell." He moaned as his hips connected with the red buttocks of the wailing lover under him. Spencer stiffened and arched his back as he screamed his release to the world, coating the roots of the rose tree with his white seed. David roared and slammed in hard, filling the bowels and womb of the man under him. Both rested and panted as they caught their breath.

**~~~~okay…you can look now!~~~~**

Spencer panted and looked at his lover.

"that…was…" he panted.

"…fucking hot." David finished. Spencer grinned and winced as his abused rear twinged with mild pain. The older man grunted and pulled his limp organ out of his weary lover. Spencer winced as his flesh tried to resist.

"David…I love you so much. And I'm glad to become your husband." He smiled. Sitting up, he turned onto his back and crossed his legs. David grinned and settled down next to the lithe pregnant lover.

"I love you too. I just have one question…" Spencer sat up and held a shocked an frightened gaze on his face.

"wh…what do you want to know?" he trembled. David sat up and wrapped Spencer into an embrace. He rubbed his back in comfort.

"hey now…I'm not mad. I just wanted to know…when did you conceive?" Spencer was blushing a deep red and tried hiding his face into the burly chest of David Rossi.

"Oh…um, well….it was two weeks ago. And the night ended with you using a feather duster in the kitchen…and making me wear a super short maid outfit…on my knees, with you using um…well, you know, and…" David was blushing as well.

"…and the wooden spoons and pizza paddle…and the riding crop. Also the dish towel." Spencer nodded and began to giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Rossi asked. Spencer shook his head and squeaked out another giggle.

"I just remembered…Mugsy was howling and growling at the door when we were…busy. And that he was growling and nipping at you for three days." David and Reid then laughed and snuggled close to each other.

"you are such a naughty maid…want to be punished again?" David growled. Spencer giggled and gave him a kiss.

"oh, no. my poor bottom has suffered enough tonight. And we don't have the outfit." The genius giggled. The author smiled and kissed him on the mouth.

"Come on. Lets get dressed and go to back to the hotel. I have more planned…"

~~~~AN~~~~

And there it is! I was going to make a super long as hell one shot…but chapters sound more fun. Please, give a review after you read! Tell me if you like it.


	2. To love and to hold

Hey, I bet you did not think of this! Well, I didn't either. I give all my thanks for the idea and motive to KenrexKeybladeMaster! Thank you for the idea! Hope you like it! I don't own any of the following characters: Reid, Rossi, Diana Reid, William Reid, Austin, Lila, or Sean Hotchner. All I own is the pastor…and that kind of sucks T_T

To love and to hold

Two days has passed since Spencer got the new, flashy ring on his left hand. He twisted the expensive silver and diamond bit of jewelry as he stared out of his Hotel balcony. David had left already towards the strip for a bit of relaxing time. Vegas was cool tonight, a rarity in the native's mind. He sighed and leaned on the polished metal.

"I can see my mom from here…" he sighed. With a gasp, he shot up and looked over towards the sanitarium. He broke out into a giant stupid grin.

Throwing on some clothes (because all he was in was a pair of silk pink panties), he call a quick call to Rossi's voicemail and practically skipped down the stairs of their hotel. Giving a message to the clerk at the front desk, he walked happily down to Bennington.

** ~~~~Rossi~~~~**

David Rossi did not gamble much. In fact, he hardly ever did. But here he was…at a simple craps table…and, surprisingly, winning.

"…Red 7." The caller called, her character plain and monotone. The Italian agent smiled and stretched.

"I won again…I think I'll call it a night. Maybe I'll bring Spencer over later for a good game." He muttered and gathered his winnings. Cashing out, he walked back to the hotel.

"oh! Mr. Rossi, a young man asked me to tell you he went to see his mother." The front desk clerk called out. David paused from going to the elevator.

"Oh? Well then, thank you. I guess my afternoon plans have changed a bit." He said and gave the teenage helper a generous tip, leaving his jaw dropping on the floor. Rossi chuckled at the action. He then turned down the road to find his fiancé…but bumped into someone I stead.

"OOF! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention on where I was going and…David Rossi?" said being flinched and looked over to the person he bumped into. The man had shoulder length dishwater blonde hair, blue eyes and was rather muscular. His facial shape was very familiar.

",,,do I know you?" Rossi asked, wariness and caution etched in his voice.

"I'm Sean. Aaron's younger brother?" he said. David paused and something clicked.

"OH! That's why you look familiar! Your jaw line is the same shape as Aaron's!"

"…ookay…?" the blonde male quipped, lifting an eyebrow. Rossi chuckled and stood, helping the younger man up to his feet.

"so…what brings you here?" David asked. Sean grinned and tucked a strand of dirty blonde hair behind his ear. He let out a chuckle.

"well, I did come down here for some fun on a bachelor party. But then my friends decided I was better off stranded and broke." Rossi widen his eyes.

"when we this?" he asked. Sean bit his lip and turned his face.

"oh…about, three months ago."

"THREE MONTHS?!" the older man shouted. The young Hotchner male shrunk into his coat.

"I did find work on being a personal chef for this skinny attorney." He motioned. That seemed to stop the aged agent down a bit.

"oh? Who is it? I may stop by and pay him a visit."

"his name was….oh yeah. Reid. William Reid."

** ~~~~Bennington~~~~**

Diana Reid was smothering her son. Well, what seemed like smothering to Spencer. The mentally ill woman was shaking her son's head and holding the pregnant man's head to her breasts.

"Mom! I cant breathe!" he gasped. Diana gasped and released her panting son.

"I'm just so glad you found someone to love! And to be pregnant with his baby! Oh, look at that ring! He must be rich! You are so lucky my boy! I'm glad to know that you won't suffer ever again." Diana cried out. She smiled at her son and wiped away loose tears.

"Mom…why are you crying?" Spencer asked. The blonde woman looked up and smiled her eyes bright with love and clarity.

"I want to meet him. I want to meet the man who makes my precious boy smile with such light." Spencer strained to smile. His mother took notice of the action.

"What is it?" he asked. The skinny gestating male sighed.

"It's just…he's older than me…" he started.

"That's to be expected." She countered.

"By 30 years basically…" He spouted.

"It happens all the time with royalty." She counters once more. Spencer took a breath.

"He works for the government…" he added. Diana paused at that bit of information. Spencer swore his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. He relaxed slightly to see his Mother take a deep breath and replied with a vengeance.

"So? I got used to you working for those fascists. I can handle my son-in-law being one." She replied, her voice kind of shaking with hidden anger and paranoia.

"He's not a fascist. He is also an author for several great governmental books."

"don't try to make me repulse him. As long as he makes you happy. I may not like the government…but I can tolerate one of its…pawns, marrying my baby. Now then…" she started, sitting up straighter and looking her son in the eye. Spencer paled a bit, wary on what will do.

"are you going to rent a tux or use your fathers?" she asked. At this, spencer smiled. He leaned in and hugged his ill mother.

"well, I wont be wearing a tux. I want to wear…your dress." He asked, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Diana drew back with mild shock.

"my dress? You mean my wedding dress?" she asked. The young genius nodded, the blush growing deeper in color.

"umm…well, mom. I…." he stuttered. Diana held up her hand to stop him.

"Spencer…I knew you liked wearing dresses since the day your father and I caught you trying on your cousin Jayden's dress. Both William and I almost thought we had a daughter. But then you started hiding your body when you hit puberty. Both your father and I did not like you hiding yourself. Now if you want to wear my wedding dress, you can. But I want to see pictures when the wedding is done." Spencer then laughed a little at the request.

"oh mom…before I came and talked to you…I was asking Dr. Norman if you could come to the wedding and bear witness to our union."

"really? I can get out o here?!" she asked. Her eyes were bright and shimmering with unshed tears. Spencer nodded. And with that…Diana grabbed her son and smothered him against her breasts once more.

** ~~~~three hours later…~~~~**

Spencer took a deep breath as he watch his mother enter their old house. The blonde woman closed her eyes and took in the old and new smells. As part of the deal with Diana's doctor, two orderlies stood nearby for the woman's sake.

"you kept it? You kept our house?" she asked. Spencer nodded.

"yes. And I hired a housekeeper to come in and organize the place. Some of our old stuff is in storage, while I sold some to pay for the first year o Bennington, but all your stuff has been cataloged and placed neatly in your room and the study. Every now and then I would rent the house out for the summer, sometimes winter, to families who want a little get away." Diana turned to face her son.

"and my clothes? Are they here too?" she asked.

"yes. I have the housekeeper clean them once a month to keep them clean. I had your dress and dad's tux taken to the dry cleaners every two months. The bedding is aired and washed every month as well." He stated. One of the orderlies took a step in and evaluated the rooms, as precaution. The other stood in one place, spinning slightly in circles as he waited. Reid rolled his eyes at the guy in the scrubs.

"Oh Spencer…you could have sold this place when we moved. But why did you keep it?" she asked. The tall male smiled and rubbed his still flat belly.

"Because, even though I never had a lot of great or even good memories about this place, this is still home. I wanted a place where I can come and live someday with my soon to be husband. I want us to retire and live here. Safe, sound, and maybe even having our grandchildren visiting in the winter or summer. I want to keep this home…because that's what it is. Home." Diana was crying at the words coming from her baby's mouth.

"oh Spencer…I know I don't have many years left, mentally and physically, but to see you happy…I can live my life happy. Even when my delusions take over, I would forever know you are happy and living somewhere safe in the arms of your beloved. That's how it was with your father and I for the longest time. We grew closer when you arrived into the world, quiet and observing the world, even at birth…you were special." She smiled. Spencer wiped away a few small droplets of salty saline water.

"Mom…thanks you. I love you so much." He whispered. His mother wrapped her son in her arms.

"I know, Spencer. I know." They just stayed like that, for a few minutes.

"Well…let's get that dress shall we?" Diana started. Reid chuckled and nodded.

"lets. I hope it fits."

** ~~~~Sean and Rossi~~~~**

Rossi grinned as the receptionist paled as he walked into the waiting room. She remembered him. Sean stood right next to the Italian and was grinning at the humor of the event.

"Hel…hello. Wha…what can i…do for…you?" she stuttered. David grinned and shouted out loud.

"I am looking for William Reid. Is he in?"

"Actually, yeah. I am. Hello Agent Rossi. What can I do for you today?" William Reid stood in the doorway of his office. A a small, yet firm smile was on his face. The grin was as bright and empty as a light bulb. Rossi grinned and held out a hand. The similar aged man took it and gave the limb a firm grip. Sean lifted an eyebrow at the dominant sight.

"Well, Mr. Reid, I was wondering if you would like to talk about a few things you may be interested in." he said, a grin on his face. William smiled and motioned the two men into his office. The younger Hotchner man followed the two older men.

**~~~…~~~**

"Now then…what brings you here agent Rossi? Is Spencer alright?" William asked. David chuckled. He sat down in one of the comfy looking chairs across from the older Reid male's desk.

"Spencer is alright. And I am here to ask you something." William closed his eyes and waved his hand at the man, ignoring Sean.

"Ask away." Rossi grinned. The attorney began to sip a warm coffee loaded with sugar.

"One: would you be honored enough to walk your son down the aisle when I wed him?" William choked and spat out his drink. "And second, can you spare enough money to get Sean here back home to New York?" said man was hovering behind William and patting his back as he coughed up his drink.

"WHAT?! MY SON IS GETTING MARRIED?! TO YOU?!" he shouted, surprised heavily lacing his voice. He frowned as Rossi roared with laughter.

"Yes, I have been dating him for quite a while. We are now engaged and plan to marry around this week or next week. We invite you, Diana, and a few others." He said. William gasped as he took in the new information.

"Wha…how come I never heard of this?" he asked. David raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? Spencer sent you both an invite and a letter."

"I never got them." He stated.

The door opened with a soft click. A slim, shy looking secretary slipped in with a bundle of envelopes and papers.

"Mr. Reid? I have your mail here." She whispered. The attorney stood and took hold of the bundle.

"Thank you, Clayce." He said and helped her outside the room. The first letter was a slightly thick egg white envelope with Spencer's handwriting on the front. William gave a bored and irritated look to the door. David laughed.

"…when's the wedding?" he sighed.

** ~~~~Airport~~~~**

A lean blonde stared at a tall brunette who sat across from her. Both were holding an egg white envelope that had a beautiful calligraphy. The blonde was short, but not plump, and had a traditional LA tan. The brunette was tall, and had a good smirk blooming on her lips.

"…Bride or Groom?" the blonde asked. The brunette smiled and flashed white teeth.

"Bride. You?"

"same….what is your connection the Bride?" he LA girl asked. The darker toned female smirked. And handed her a small card with a lip print on it.

"he saved me from a serial killer. We keep in touch and exchange secrets and tips."

"what a coincidence. Same here." The two women smiled. The brunette held out her hand.

"Austin." The blonde took the extended limb.

"Lila. Lila Archer."

** ~~~~an~~~~**

So…that is all I can think of for now. Don't blame me! Its almost 1am where I am! Anyway, please review and give me a comment on what you liked! And tell me what you want to see later on!


	3. in sickness and in health

Okay…here is the third chapter of "Now and forever" I hope you enjoy! As always, I don't own Reid, Diana, William Sean or Rossi. I also don't own Austin or Lila. I do own the priest and that's it…it sucks.

In sickness and in health

Rossi whistled as he went down to a nearby church. Sean and his soon to be father in law were right behind him. William Reid was panting as he tried to keep up with the tow taller men. Sean was chuckling and began to slow his pace. Rossi chuckled and picked up his.

"Come on now…don't tell me my Spencer got his long legs and quick pace from his tiny mother." He joked. William glared and sped up.

"Unfortunately, he did get the height from his mother's side. Her brother Daniel was tall as hell." He mentioned. The older man laughed.

As they arrived to the church, the group of three were greeted by a Priest. The elder church goer was dressed in the usual garb. He had steel grey eyes and pepper hair. The man of god sported a nose ring and a tattoo above his eyebrow in the shape of an Ouroboros. Sean lifted an eyebrow at the man.

"Welcome! I am Father Diqwad…go ahead and laugh." Sean let out a cackle and was gasping for breath. William was snorting and trying to regain composure. David just snickered.

"yeah…this is my real name…anyway, how may I help you men?" the Father asked. Rossi strolled up and shook hands with the man.

"My name is David Rossi and I was hoping to schedule a wedding for this week." Father Diqwad's eyes widen.

"this week? Why so soon?" he asked. Rossi smirked and held out a picture of his fiancé. He and Spencer were standing side by side next to the Washington monument. Spencer wore a cherry red dress and had his hair styled to match. He was leaning on Rossi's arm. Rossi had one arm wrapped around his lover's waist and a large grin.

"Spencer and I want a quick wedding. All we are inviting are a few friends, and our parents." He replied. Father Diqwad smile and motioned him to follow.

"I understand. Someone is not very approving of your love? Is it because your age?" he asked. David chuckled and shook his head.

"no…it's our gender. Spencer is actually a man and a fellow coworker." The Priest closed his eyes and smiled.

"I see. Well, you have no worries here. This kind of church accepts all. Race, religion, sex preference and such. When may I meet the 'bride?'" he asked. It was William who spoke next.

"right now he may be with his mother so we will get him and my wife and meet up here later today." The older Reid replied. The pastor nodded and looked at Sean.

"I get the feeling the other man is the 'bride's' father…so who are you?" Sean shrugged and let out a grin.

"I am just a passerby. A friend who was in town. I ran into my friend David and he mentioned he was having a secret wedding. I decided to come along. Maybe I can cater." He said. David smirked once more and looked over at the Father.

"So…can we have our wedding here?" he asked. Father Diqwad bowed.

"Of course. I will just get some people to help decorate and all you need to do is supply everything else." Both William and David nodded.

"I can handle that." David said.

"Spencer would love this place." William murmured.

~~~~at the house~~~~

Spencer squealed as he twirled in front of the mirror. Diana sat on her bed and gave her boy a smile. She kept a wary glare on the two hospital attendants.

"You look lovely Spencer. It suits you." She said, tears shuffling into her eyes. Spencer was smiling, and rubbing his hands down the fabric. Diana held a camera and was taking pictures of her child. Spencer took in his appearance in the full length mirror.

He was in his mother's wedding dress. The cream colored fabric hung off his shoulders with a lace outline. The skirt covered his feet and was crimped and longer in the back. The sleeves were long, covering his fingers, and falling down to his hips. The waist was hemmed tight, portraying his swelling belly and the chest was cut and framed his now forming breasts lovely. Small ribbons traced over the chest part and on the shoulders, and sleeves.. The veil was a light pearl color. The top formed a beaded caul, outlined with tiny seed pearls and pale rose quartz. On one side of the caul was a small slit for a flower. He had to go out and buy the shoes later.

"you look so beautiful." Diana sobbed. Spencer took a breath and walked over to his mother. He gave her a gentle embrace.

"Mom, it's beautiful. And I love it. This dress was yours, and now I am wearing it. I hope Dave likes it." The young doctor fretted.

"And I think he will." Both mother and mother to be spun around and faced a slightly panting William Reid.

"William…" Diana gasped.

"dad…" Spencer said with a sigh. The older man smiled and walked up to his son and wife.

"Spencer…I'm glad you are settling down. I met Dave, and he is a good man. he will make you happy." The Lawyer said. Spencer smiled and wiped away some fresh tears.

"Thanks…did you get my invite?" he asked. William chuckled.

"I did. And I am hoping to give you away, if that is alright." Spencer choked back a cry and hugged his father. William Reid stiffened and smiled. He embraced his child.

** ~~~…~~~**

David sat on the couch as he waited fort eh Reid family to come out. Sean was in the kitchen with some fresh supplies for food, cooking up a hot meal.

"Dave?" said male lifted his gaze and smiled at his "bride." Spencer was dressed in a simple outfit: a long sleeve purple shirt, black slacks, and his usual loafers. He looked ravishing in his eyes.

"Spencer, Mi Amor, you look so good today." The rough Italian rumbled. The younger hazelnut toned male shivered and curled up next to his fiancé. A few minutes later, Diana and William came out, followed by the two Hospital attendants.

"David, I told my mom, and she is fairly lucid this past month. Hardly any episodes, so the Doctors tell me." Spencer said, nuzzling his lover's neck, inhaling the sweet cologne.

"that's great. Diana, I have to ask…how do you feel about me marrying your son?" he asked. The blonde woman frowned.

"I must say I was not amused. I wanted him to settle down with a doctor, or a professor. But…you cant choose who you fall in love with. Besides, I never seen him this happy before." She said with a huff. David cringed at her cool gaze.

"I see. And William, Did Spencer ask you to walk him down the aisle?" William beamed and sat next to his wife on a love seat nearby.

"he did. And I am glad to do so!" he beamed. Spencer blushed and tried to hide his face into his lover's chest. Rossi chuckled and rubbed his pregnant mate's shoulders.

"Dave, can you send Spencer in here? I don't know where everything is." Sean called out from the kitchen. Diana stiffened and stared in the direction her son was walking.

"Who was that?" she asked, lurking betrayal climbing in her orbs.

"His name is Sean Hotchner. I hired him as my personal cook when he came looking for work. And apparently, he is one of Spencer and David's friends." William replied, soothing his wary wife and waving off the attendants. The schizophrenic woman calmed.

** ~~~an hour later~~~**

Sean placed several serving dishes and bowls on the coffee table in the living room. In front of the small clutch were hot bird nest soup, homemade grilled ham and cheese, unsalted French fries and scalloped potatoes, fresh leeks and cauliflower with low fat cheese sauce, and a bowl of strawberries and peaches. Spencer chirped and waited for David to bring him a plate. As soon as everyone was served, they dug in. Spencer moaned as he bit into the hot melted cheese of the sandwich. David chuckled and served himself a bowl of the soup humming his approval at the orient dish. Sean grinned as he made himself a plate.

"I'm guessing it good?" he asked, sipping on some of the hot broth. William smiled.

"good? Its amazing! I'm going to be a bit upset when you leave." He pouted, puffing out his lip slightly, making his wife snort as she spoon her meal. David laughed at the sight.

"I can see where my Spence got his adorable begging looks."

There was a knock at the door. All five heads, minus the attendants turned and glanced at the door. The person knocked again.

"I'll get it." Spencer stood and sauntered over to the door, swaying his hips.

"Hello?" he asked, peering behind the wooden entrance.

"Spencer!" two giggling, squealing female voices resonated through the room. Austin and Lila pushed their way in and wrapped their favorite agent in a hug. He returned it.

"oh Spencer look at you! You are getting married to the David Rossi!" shrieked Lila. She jumped and planted a quick kiss onto his cheek. Austin chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm glad for you. And when you invited me, I almost got fired!" she giggled. Spencer gaped.

"Fired?! What did you do?!" he asked. Austin smirked and flung a card at the man.

"I screamed with excitement and almost made the person I was serving pass out from fright."

"oh. where do you work?" he asked. The brunette grinned.

"I work at a magic café, called 'Black Cat Tarot.' It's a small coffee shop that allows its workers to use magic and illusion on their customers. It's quite fun," Lila rolled her eyes and pulled the male into the living room.

"I missed you! Why did you not visit when you were in LA? I know it was case, but you could at least call." The blonde starlet whined.

"Umm…could you let off my fiancé?" both woman jumped and spun. David Rossi stood behind them and was smirking. Lila and Austin blushed.

"sorry." They replied. Spencer pressed himself to the side of his lover.

"this is my fiancé, David. David, these are my friends, Austin and Lila. We become friends after I saved them from their killers. Both were cases, mind you." David shook both women's hands.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I assume you'll be bridesmaids?" he asked. Both girls nodded feverishly.

"then lets go get your dresses!" Spencer squealed and led the women away, leaving Rossi with the others. William blinked.

"…what just happened?"

** ~~~Boutique~~~**

Lila frowned as she examined herself in the rose colored dress. Austin scrunched up her nose and Spencer grimaced. The attendant took notice and laughed uncomfortably.

"I guess not these ones." The girls stripped and the attendant took off. Lila sighed.

"which one is the best?" she wondered. Spencer chuckled and rubbed his belly, settling the youth inside.

"may I add something?" he asked. Austin nodded.

"shoot."

"okay, my dress is in a pearl color, so maybe a light baby blue? Or a soft pastel rose?" he implied. Austin and Lila nodded in agreement.

"perfect! Lets go look for the right one!" Lila chirped and began to comb through the racks fro the perfect one. Austin did the same on a different section. At the same time, both woman let out a cry.

"FOUND IT!"

Lila held up a pale pink dress. The dress was inches from the floor, and was strapless, and hung off the shoulders. A small petal design traced the bodice and hem of the skirt. A blue belt wrapped around the waist and was embroidered with a rosebud design. It was open back and tied off with a floppy bow. Spencer nodded his approval.

Austin found a faded blue dress which draped down to the knee. A slit ran up one side up to the hip, exposing a white underskirt. A slim black ribbon was tied in a six eared bow to the side. Soft curving marks traced the breasts and a darker shade of blue outlined the hem. Again Spencer approved.

"Which one is better?" Lila asked. The bride-to-be nibbled his lip.

"i…I don't know!" he mewed. Austin set her chosen dress down and comforted the man. Lila did the same.

"hey…why don't we choose one that you pick? And that could be the final vote." Lila implied. Austin nodded and agreed. Wiping away his tears, Spencer stood and began to scan the racks. He settled on a pick.

The dress he chose was a light purple. It was ankle length and was ruffled slightly at the skirt. Tiny white beads traced the waistline in a vine pattern and the sleeves were fluttery and came to a stop at the wrist. The top was a simple scoop neck with a lilac pattern stitched into the breast. Both Austin and Lila clapped at the choice.

"excellent." They purchased their dresses and left.

As they walked towards the car, Austin turned and faced the Doctor head on.

"Austin…is something wrong?" he asked.

"no…just, I hope you have a great wedding." She lied. Lila groaned and shoved her out of the way.

"She meant lets go get pampered before t your big day arrives! A spa, massage, mani/pedi. Those sorts of stuff!"

"well, what's stopping us?" Reid asked. All three cheered and took off towards any spa.

**~~~AN~~~**

Not bad for a third chapter. I'm thinking of wrapping this up in the final chapter. Anyway, tell me what you thought!


	4. Til Death do us part

…I guess here is chapter four. I don't own anyone except for the priest.

~~~~To death do us part?~~~~

Spencer heaved as he stood inside the room the church provided. Lila and Austin were holding his hair back and rubbing his shoulders to comfort him.

"I don't think I can do this." He gasped. The dress felt suffocating at the moment. The blonde woman huffed and smacked the bride's head with a paper fan.

"oh man up! This is your wedding! You should be happy and elated that you're marrying the man you love. All you have is the pre martial jitters. It happens to everyone!" she said. Austin smiled and helped the thin regnant man to a chair.

"she's right you know. Besides, after this…you wont ever have to do it again. You could head off and have a wondrous honeymoon. But right now: makeup." Austin then grinned and grabbed her makeup bag.

The ex-bartender pulled out several small items. Pale lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, rouge, and perfume to Reid's neck. Gulping big breathes of air, the pregnant man released his breath and smiled at his friends.

"I'm ready."

~~~Ceremony~~~~

Rossi stood straight as the classical "Wedding March by Richard Wagner" echoed through the building. Austin and Lila walking in unison down the red aisle as Austin discreetly dropped pink petals behind her. Both held a simple bouquet of purple and blue flowers. Diana sat in front row, her eyes clear of insanity and full of heartfelt tears. Rossi's mother was frowning as she sat behind Diana, her head shaking. Rossi's nephew was shuffling up the aisle with a teeny silk pillow sporting two golden designer rings. His brother stood on the opposite side of Sean, a bored expression resting on his face. Sean stood at his side, stiff and imposing, a concentrating scowl on his chiseled jaw.

"Just like his brother." He thought, chuckling slightly at the thought. Sean quirked and eyebrow. The few wedding witnesses stood and turned to face the back of the room. Rossi stopped breathing as the jewel came walking down the aisle.

Spencer was beautiful! His dress fitted him in all the right places, white pearls and crystals were braided into the cloth and his hair. A caul shaded his face from view, lined with more crystal. He could see the newly formed baby bump protruding slightly from his belly. The makeup made his skin glow a gentle honey hue. The shoes he wore were one inch white heels, with a teardrop pearl framing the toe. William had an arm held out for his son in order to give the beautiful man away. A misty glaze entered his eyes. The older Reid male gently guided the bride to be down the long aisle, their steps in sync with one another.

"oh my!" whispers began to echo around the room as the witnesses made comments.

"she is so beautiful."

"that's a man?"

"he's too heavenly to be a man."

"that man is super lucky to have such a gorgeous bride."

" times like this I wish I was gay." One man grumbled. Rossi chuckled. He saw Spencer shake with a tiny burst of laughter. The beautiful male took the final steps and reached his soon to be husband, his train fluttering to a pause at his feet. William smiled and planted a kiss between his child's eyes. He then took a seat next to his wife. Father Diqwad bowed his head to the two and made them stand next to each other, arms in hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bond of David Russo Rossi and Spencer Alue Reid as they commit to the eternal bond of holy matrimony…"

_**(I'm going at this half assed. Don't blame me. I make my own religion!)**_

David peered over to his bride. Spencer had his head bowed and was crying a bit.

"Spencer, baby. What's wrong? Are you okay?" he whispered. Spencer glanced over to his lover and smiled. The priest continued to chat away.

"I'm just nervous. Unlike you, I never gotten married before. I don't know what to say, or do." He whispered back. Dave twitched.

"Hey…I take offense to that!" he joked. Spencer giggled and turned to face the priest, who was twitching his eyebrow at the two ignoring his well-rehearsed speech.

"The couple would like to exchange their vows which they wrote." Father Diqwad then took a step back and allowed the couple to face each other.

"Spencer, I'm an old man compared to you. I've been married several times and each time I have been called a bastard, a prick, an egostatistical asshole, but with you…I know everything said was true. But I want to lavish you with riches and gifts. I want to lock you away and set out to make the world safe for you and our baby. I also want to flaunt you in front of my rivals and family, declaring I scored a beautiful bride that belongs to only me. All I can say is…can you love this idiot of man?" David recited. Lila choked back a sniffle as Austin rolled her eyes at her fellow bridesmaid. Spencer smiled and used a well-placed kerchief to wipe away a diamond tear.

"Oh David. I'm a young child compared to you. I cross dress, ramble on and on about random subjects, I'm scarred from my job and self-harming. I was a drug addict and yet, you make feel so beautiful. You make smile and laugh when I'm down. You make want to stay at home and cook dinner, watch our children and even wait for you all night until you arrive. I'm not perfect, but can you accept this idiot of a genius as your bride?" David smiled and wiped away escaping tears. Father Diqwad smile and motioned for Rossi's nephew for the rings. The young boy stumbled and tripped, sending the rings flying.

"THE RINGS!" William made a lunge for the rings and missed. Diana watched as the rings twirled in the air and fell…right between Rossi's mother's cleavage. Sean chuckled and Dave fought an outright laugh. Austin and Lila were tittering beside Spencer.

"Uh…mother?" the Rossi mother glared as she glanced down at the two rings decorating her bits. David was snorting his laughter.

"Can I have the rings back?"

"Micah…" she growled. Dave's brother, Micah, laughed and held his hand out for the rings. Huffing, she threw the rings into his hand. Micah walked back and handed the rings to his son once more.

Watch your step now. I don't think grandma wants bling in her breasts." He joked. The boy made a face and giggled. Spencer's shoulders shook with glee. The Father and groom laughed. Taking slow, careful steps. Within a few extra minutes, the young child handed the rings to his uncle.

"With this ring, I bind you to me as Mr(s). David Rossi." Dave announced as the slender golden ring slid onto Spencer's trembling finger. Lila let out a loud sob which made Austin give herself a face palm. The guests chuckled at the bridesmaids.

"With this ring, I bind you to me as Mr. Spencer Reid." Reid then slipped the larger, yet identical ring onto Dave's waiting digit. Father Diqwad smiled and raised his head and voice.

"I now pronounce thee Husband and…" he paused.

"Wife will do." Spencer whispered to him. The Priest nodded and continued.

"Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride." David smiled and lifted the shimmering veil and cupped Spencer's face. He lifted his newly wedded wife's head to his and planted a soft kiss. Spencer mewed and returned the gesture. Diana sobbed and clapped her hands. William wiped away tears and the rest whistled and cheered for the married couple. Sean grinned and whistled right into David's ear.

"SEAN!"

**~~~~Suite~~~~** _**~~~~Warning! There is slash up ahead. If you don't want to read, scroll down until you see the squiggly lines~~~~**_

Spencer moaned as he felt his new husband unzip the back of the dress. He groaned as David snuck a hand to grope the silk clad bottom. The two of them ditched their guests a mere hour into the after party. David growled with thick possession as he released his painfully throbbing erection. The mewling beauty in his arms rubbed his own throbbing organ and bucked slightly.

"Spencer, my needy wife. Are you horny for you husband?" the older male purred. Spencer mewed and tried to wrap his lean legs around Dave's waist.

"Please, fuck me. I waited so long, and I am so hard." He whimpered and slightly humped his mate. Dave growled and pushed the rest of the creamy fabric off the creamy shoulders, leaving the whimpering pregnant male naked and throbbing. He wasted no time ripping off his tuxedo and carrying his new wife to the pristine bed, ready for the night of bonding.

Spencer gasped as David crawled on top of his slimmer body. He whined as their engorged cocks rubbed together.

"Spencer, relax." He soothed. Dave then sucked on one of his fingers, getting all slick with his saliva. The new Mrs. Rossi let out a cry as the slick digit slammed its way into his hot passage.

"Dave….Dave, please. More…" he panted. David grinned and slid another slick finger deep. He thrusted the digits hard in and curled. Spencer screamed as the talented finger skimmed his hyper sensitive prostate.

"shh…I'm just getting you ready." The groom purred. The slender male panted and flipped onto his puffy belly, raising his hips high.

"Dave, please…" he panted. Rossi grinned nad picked up his discarded belt. He folded the leather in half, making it snap. Spencer stiffened and began to wriggle his hind end at the dominant partner.

"You are so naughty. Flaunting our beautiful ass at me. What will people say if you did this in public?" he growled. Spencer cried out as the leather belt bit his ass.

"AH! Ahahhhh….! Dave, please…" he cried, wanton tears gathering. Rossi growled and allowed the belt to bite his lover once more.

SMACK! Spencer screamed into the pillow as the leather smacked his twitching canal. Dave moaned and bent his head to lick the eager opening, making the man under him writhe. He smirked and brought down the belt again.

SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Who do you live for? Who loves you more than life?" he demanded. Reid yelp as Rossi's hand made contact with his redden cheeks.

"AHA! You do…please, stop teasing me…" he wailed. David grinned and aligned his leaking cock with his bride's twitching hole. Without warning, he slammed his penis deep into the hot passage. Both men arched and screamed they were overflowing from the intense pleasure. The tight heat throbbed with need as the Italian dug his nails into his Vegas baby's hips. Said male moaned and gasped as he fell to his elbows, his organ sending aches of pain throughout his body. Spencer reared up and bucked, sending his lover's cock deeper into his body. He cried out as the heated arousal slammed repeatedly into his prostate. Panting, the honey hued male rose and began to ride his mate with his back to his thick haired covered chest.

"Spencer, oh _mi amor…Si sono così dannatamente bene! Siete miei_!" he roared in his true tongue. Spencer gasped and cried out as he raised his hips and slammed them down onto the hard erection. Panting, the pregnant lover reached back and wrapped a lean arm around his neck for support.

"_Mi amor… Più duro, più veloce! Riempimi con il tuo seme fecondo!"_ Spencer wailed in reply. Rossi picked up his fevered pace. The sound of their hips and balls connecting with a slapping sound. The smell of sex clung all around the pair.

" _oh Spencer, tu sei la mia puttana! Prendere tutti i miei fremiti carne!"_ the older man snarled.

"_Io sono la tua puttana! Riempire il mio avido asino con la tua ricca cum!"_ Spencer wailed as he rode his lover with more force.

Grunting, David slammed his hips deep into the slick hole, One! Last! Time! He came with a roar, filling him with more fertile sperm. Spencer let out a mewling wail and came as well, decorating the top sheet with his pearly droplets. They remained connected as they came down from the sexual high.

_**~~~~slash over now~~~~**_** ~~~meanwhile~~~~**

Lila wailed as she downed another jello shot. Austin rolled her eyes at her companion's actions.

"I'm shlow happy for Speencer! But I want to ghet marhied toon!" the blonde slurred. Austin sighed and sipped her apple-tini. Lila then sighed and looked up at her fellow bridesmaid.

"yoosh shuld be my bridesmain if I finded a hubby." Lila then let out a cakling laugh and slammed her head onto the bar.

"Lila? Li? Are you alright? Lila?" Austin asked, gently shaking the blonde. A loud unladylike snore answered her. She frowned and motioned for the bar tender.

"can you call a cab for two?"

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

well now, there is the fourth chapter. Shorter than I would have liked, but oh well. Review and tell me what you think!


	5. i pronounce you husband andwife

Here is the final chapter of now and forever! Please note, I don't own Lila Archer, Austin, Reid, Rossi or even Blake. I do own any OC that comes in contact with any of these characters.

** ~~~~Pronounce you Husband and…Wife~~~~**

Lila groaned as she sat in the hotel dining area, thick sunglasses shielding her bloodshot eyes. An icepack rested at her temple as she taped it there with medical tape. Austin rolled her eyes and shook her head at her companion's hangover.  
"I never want to drink again." She moaned. "What happened anyway?" Austin smirked.

"You got so hammered you had some of the local drunks telling you to ease up, then you found a pineapple and shouted that you were going to beat up SpongeBob when he came out. After that, you tried giving a cop a lap dance." The barmaid stated. Lila groaned and dropped her head to the table.  
"Ow…was the cop cute?" she asked, her forehead plastered to the glass surface. Austin grinned. Lila sat up and sipped her tonic water she had for her headache.

"Yeah…if you like tall red haired women." Lila choked and spat the water out. Austin laughed and shook her head.

"I never want to drink again." She wailed. Austin shook her head and giggled.

**~~~~Rossi and Reid~~~~**

Spencer groaned as he sat up in his new husband's arms. David mumbled and woke as well.

"Well, good morning Mrs. Rossi. Was tonight to your expectations?" Dave asked, his face full of mirth. Spencer sighed and snuggled to his husband's side.

"I can't feel my ass." He whined. Rossi laughed and planted a kiss on the top of the pregnant male's curly haired head.

"I'm sorry _mi amor_." He said. Spencer frowned.

"No you're not." He snipped. David chuckled and kissed his "wife" once more.

"You're right. I'm not. But I still feel sorry that your poor cute ass is smarting from our play." Spencer blushed and began to climb out of bed, his naked legs still spotted with dried sperm. Without warning, the older of the pair leaned out and dragged his tongue over the slightly redden bottom. Spencer shot away from his husband and yelped.

"DAVID!" he shouted. Chuckling, the older male stepped out of the bed and swaggered over to the mother to be.

"You are so fucking delicious, I could not resist!" he growled and began to nip at the slim neck and grope the plump bottom.

"No!" Spencer batted away his lover and wrapped himself with a fluffy towel. Dave pouted.

"Spencer…I want to spend time with my new wife." He whined. Reid smiled and glided over to the luxurious shower room. Dave followed.

"I want to get cleaned up and go join Lila and Austin for a bit of time together. You can go hang out with Sean and your brother." He explained. Rossi sighed and pouted. Spencer ignored him and slammed the door on him.

** ~~~An hour later~~~**

Lila groaned as she sipped down an old fashioned Prairie Oyster. She made a face at the flavor.

"I'm so sorry! I'm super late!" Spencer came running up to his hung-over friend and smirking ally. Austin waved off the apology.

"It's quite alright. We spent half our time popping aspirins and Bloody Mary's. The diva here was so sauced, a cannibal would have preferred her plain." Austin replied.  
"Hey…Spence, what a cute outfit! No fair!" Lila whined. Austin rolled her eyes and smiled at her guy friend's outfit.

Spencer wore a loose, yet fitting, purple dress that fell to his knees. The skirt was lightly ruffled and swung gently against his legs. Sleek black slippers decorated his feet white leggings covered slim legs. The ring on his finger glittered in the light as gold earrings flickered in his ears. Powder pink lips curled in a small smile and long eyelashes curled neatly. A rose crystal choker decorated his throat and a small wide belt circled his still small belly. Austin giggled at the words on the belt: NO smoking. Baby growing.

"That's not fair! You're a guy!" Lila whined. Spencer rolled his eyes and sat down at the table with his friends. A waiter came up with a small pad.

"What may I get you ladies?" he asked, voice somewhat pompous and monotone. Spencer gave him a grin and sat his chin in his palm.

"I'll take a lemonade please, extra ice, and I would enjoy a serving of poached eggs with grapefruit and a morning salad. Also, I large glass of chilled water." He purred. The waiter blushed and crossed his legs. Austin laughed.

"I'll have an onion and sausage omelet with the veggie fries. Extra crispy. As for to drink, a ginger ale and mocha latte with three shots." She ordered.

"Jerk." Spencer scowled, a kitten pout on his lips curving into a joking smile. Lila groaned as her head pounded.

"Three more Prairie Oysters and a large pitcher of water please. Maybe even a dish of lemon grass sandwiches." She muttered, her head throbbing against the table surface. The other two companions laughed. The waiter frowned and jotted down the orders.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"How about you not ogling my wife and his friends?" all three "girls" turned and faced a smirking David Rossi. Spencer smiled and stood to greet him.

"Good Morning Mr. Rossi. Did you have breakfast yet?" he asked. Spencer smiled and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"I just ordered Mr. Reid. Care to join me?" he purred. Dave smirked and reached around his lover to grope the firm bottom.

"David!" the girls and Rossi laughed at the outburst.

** ~~~~Airport~~~~**

Lila smiled and delivered a hug to her friend. Austin stood a bit away, allowing her comrade some space. Sean also stood next to her, holding a ticket to New York in his hands. Diana was back at the hospital and chattering to her "class" about becoming a grandmother. William stood next to his son in law.

"Dave, I may not be strong, or as powerful as you. But keep in mind that if anything happens to my Spencer…well, you better not let anything happen to him. Or the baby." The Older Reid growled. Dave tried not to laugh as his husband's father glared at him.

"_I now know where Spencer got his kitten glare_." He thought, biting the inside of his cheek. He nodded.

"I understand. I will treasure my family. Nothing will harm him or the child unless they have a death wish." He replied, still fighting back a laugh. William nodded and held out his hand.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you David Rossi. You take care now." Giving the Italian a firm handshake, he went over, hugged his pregnant son, and left. Sean noticed the entire thing and came jogging up to his brother's good friend.

"What was that all about?" he asked. David sniggered and shook his head.

"It was a warning. But it's hard to take someone seriously when they look more like a disgruntled kitten than a pissed off tiger." He snorted. Sean gave it a bit of thought and chuckled as well.

"Anyway, thank you for getting me a ticket back to NY. I think will visit Aaron after I checked up on everything…damn. Everyone must think as me dead for being gone so long." He stated. Sean sighed.

"Well, it could have been worse." Rossi stated.

"How?" Sean asked, skeptical. Dave grinned.

"You could have been dead." Sean frowned and smacked the older man on the back of his head.

** ~~~…~~~**

"…And you really should visit more! And I want pictures of the baby when she or he arrives!" Lila chattered. Spencer smiled and hugged her again.

"I will send pictures, I'll try to visit more often and thank you for coming o my wedding. It really meant a lot to me. You and Austin are the few people that are my friends who are not Law enforcement or government." He stated. Lila smiled and hugged her friend harder.

"Lila…baby, baby, Baby!" he squeaked. The starlet gasped and released him.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot!" she yelped. Reid rolled his eyes and gave her a friendly kiss.

"It's alright Lila." He whispered.

_**""All planes leaving for Las Angeles boarding now""**_ a bored sounding voice answered over the intercom. Lila shrieked and jumped away from her friend.

"Oh my gosh! I got to go! See you later Spencer! And I want pictures!" she shouted as she ran to the boarding docks. He waved as she disappeared down the hallway to her plane. Austin chuckled and walked beside her friend.

"I hope that old man treats you right." She stated. Spencer rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's fine. We have been going out for a while and just now decided to get married. You and I both know he is a great man." He explained. Austin sighed.

"I know. I just worry about you a bit. He is so much older and stronger than you. I live in Atlanta, remember? I'm used to seeing these sorts of things when I work." She stated.

"I know, but I'm fine, I'm safe and if he does lay a hand on me in anger…well, I have my friends JJ, Garcia and Morgan taking care of him." He grinned. Austin smiled and hugged him as well.

"I know. And thank you for inviting me to your wedding. It's about time you found someone to love you and spoil you." She stated.

"I don't like being spoiled that much. Having him in my life is enough." He reprimanded. The barkeep rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Anyway, I better get going. I took a bus here. Got a round trip ticket and I am going to use it!" she shouted and walked away.

"Where would go? It takes almost two weeks to reach Georgia with a bus trip." He asked. Austin grinned.

"I don't know. Where ever the bus stops, that's where I'll be." She then saluted her friend and disappeared, he back straight and strong.

** ~~~~Quantico~~~~**

Morgan yawned as he stumbled into the office at seven am. Reid's desk was still empty and Rossi's office was still locked. Besides JJ and Hotch, he was only one here.

"Hey Morgan." Stiffening, the bald agent turned and faced his fellow agent. Reid was smiling and stood behind him. He wore the classic sweater vest over a loose baggy shirt. Dull brown khakis covered long legs. His gaudy bag hung off a shoulder and think glasses covered his face. His gun at his side rested like a decoration. A thick purple scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Reid! You're back! How was your trip? Hooked up with any hot dudes?" he joked, wrapping his skinny friend into a hug. Spencer smirked and blushed, hiding his face into the trademark purple scarf he wore. Morgan grinned.

"You did! Who was it? I heard Hotch's baby bro was there, was it him?" he chattered.

"Morgan…" the agent stiffened and turned to face his boss, who was frowning.

"That is my brother you are talking about. Behave." The dark eyes male warned. Morgan chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry Hotch. Just trying to find out who Reid hooked up with. Your brother just happened to be in the same area as Pretty Boy." He explained. Hotch cocked his eyebrow.

"I know. He made a few bucks catering to a wedding. I don't think he had enough time to even talk to Reid." He stated, voice monotone. Morgan smiled and hurried back to his desk. Spencer chuckled and went over to his own desk, which was covered with files and folders from Morgan, JJ, Prentiss and his usual amount of work. He sighed and went to work.

Later that day, Rossi came waltzing into the BAU, his posture thrilled and relaxed. Hotch caught the sight of him and motioned him to follow.

"How was your trip?" he asked as soon as the older man entered the office. Dave smirked and rocked back in his chair.

"It was great. I had a quick tryst with a leggy beauty, made a few bucks at a casino and spent some time in a luxurious hotel. Of course I signed a few books and then just relaxed for a few days. Nothing really big going on." He lied. Aaron frowned and glared at him, hoping he would crack.

"…you do know I'm the one who taught you that?" Rossi implied. Hotch sighed and chuckled.

"I know. Anyway, since you were gone, there has only been one event and that is when some Bastard set off a bomb during a marathon in Boston. We caught two of the three suspects and allowed the city to hold a ceremony for the injured and deceased." Hotch said.

"I heard. Thank god you caught them. Do you have any idea why they did that?" he asked. Hotch shook his head.

"No. they were turned over to the local LEO's and so far…nothing. But their technique seems to be working and the suspects should break any time now. When I got home from the trip, Jack refused to let me try to join another marathon. To soothe him, I only signed up for the bicycle races and firearms contests. That helped. Hopefully, he'll come down after a while." Hotch sighed and stood.

"Go and finish with your daily work. It's a rough week. Finish and go home. I'm doing the same with Reid. He seems tired." Rossi nodded and left the room.

** ~~~~Home~~~~**

Spencer hummed as he sunk into the comfy bed. His tie hung loosely around his neck. Rossi was downstairs making a snack in the kitchen. The pregnant male hummed again and writhed in the bed.

He wore only a teeny bra cupping his forming breasts, and a pair of pink panties that cupped his bottom and crotch. A small pearl chain circled his waist.

"Spencer, mi amor. I brought you something to eat." Dave stepped inside the room and placed a platter of fruit and jams on the covers. A few candy sticks and cinnamon canes rested on the platter in a perfect order.

"Thank you. I am hungry. Ooh! Bananas!" Spencer then picked up a toothpick and plucked a sliver of the fruit and took a bite. Rossi grinned and took a step forward.

_**~~~~WARNING! SLASH up ahead! If you don't want to read, scroll down to the squiggles! ~~~~**_

Rossi pounced. With quick movement, the Italian flipped his lover onto his belly and tore off the cute panties and bra. Spencer yelped. Picking up one of the jams, Rossi scooped out a spoonful and gently smeared the fruity paste over his buttocks, thighs and the small of his back. Spencer shivered.

"Dave, what are doing?" he whimpered. David smirked and stripped out of his clothing, leaving his skin bare from all clothes, his thick hair offering warmth and seduction.

"I'm making my very own Spencer delight. Hold still or it'll be ruined." He purred. Spencer let out a squeak as his husband bent over and dragged his tongue over the cherry jam covered buttocks. He arched his back as his erection bloomed.

"David! Don't do that! I'm filthy!" he yelped, moaning once more as he felt his jam covered rump licked clean.

"And I shall lick you clean, my _mi amor. IL mio amore, la mia dolce, la mia bellezza in gravidanza_. So fucking sweet." Dave purred and parted the sticky globes to reach his sugar brown orifice. Taking a large peppermint stick, the dominant male sucked one end to make it slick, Dave smirked and without warning, he plunged the candy into his now yelping love. Spencer clenched and arched up, making Dave's thick cock rub against his eager bottom. The candy stick remained in his hind end, his slick heat creating a syrup that dripped from his hole. Rossi groaned and forced one of Spencer's legs the side, spreading his twitching hole and buttocks for all the world to see.

"Naughty Spencer. I now have to punish you." Pulling the peppermint out to the tip, Spencer mewed as he realized what his love was going to do.

"Please, no. I'm all sticky." He whimpered, his throbbing organ slick with precum. Dave smirked and delivered a sharp smack to his lover's smooth rear.

"If you held still, you would have been cleaned my lovely mate." And with that, Dave then slammed the peppermint candy onto his prostate. The pregnant male screamed and bucked, a small shot of his sperm escaping from his arousal.

Spencer moaned and gasped as he was thoroughly fucked with the sweet. The spice of peppermint sending a cool yet burning sensation through his stretching entrance. He let out a loud cry as the stick scraped his vaginal orifice inside him. The sticky spice/sugar seeped inside, making him lurch and wail in both pain and excitement. He panted as he raised his hips.

"David, please….I need you. I need you so fucking much." He whined, humping the bed just enough for the candy to slide in and out of him. Dave smirked and shoved the stick all the way in, the syrup acting as a lubricant as engulfing the peppermint. Spencer cried out as the stick melted into his body. Red sticky syrup oozed out of him.

"Spencer, you are so delicious like this. Maybe I should plug you. Keep you full of that syrup and lube until you are begging. In fact, hold it in. don't let any escape. I'll be right back." Dave then gave his whimpering lover a quick smack on the ass and stood. Reid yelped and panted as he remained as still as he could, his twitching hole clenching tight. At the bedside, Mugsy was whimpering and lapping up the remaining jam that dropped on the covers. The chocolate Labrador whined and jumped on the bed, his tail wagging as he lapped up more of the sugary sauce. Spencer fretted as the dog moved closer to his ass. The dog's cold nose sniffed him.

"Fuck, David….DAVID!" he shouted.

_** ~~~~Okay…that's it for the smutty stuff~~~~**_

** ~~~Kitchen~~~**

David held in his arms a bowl of warm water and several textures of washcloths. Mild soap flakes remained in a bag as he retrieved a wooden spoon, two belts and his favorite feather duster.

"…DAVID!" Hurrying up those long stairs, the older male paused and tried to stifle a laugh as he took in the sight in front of him.

Spencer, his bottom letting out the sticky syrup, was shrieking as he stood on a settee his back to the wall. Mugsy was yipping and barking, jumping up to lick the sap like juice trickling down his Master's mate's leg. Dave snorted and placed his supplies onto the table next to the bed. Shooing away the dog, Rossi carried his sticky "wife" to the bed.

"Damn dog." Spencer grumbled. David chuckled and settled his pouty lover on his belly.

"Hold still. Let me clean you up and then we'll continue." He soothed.

"I don't think I want to continue tonight. Maybe just a bath and straight to bed." Spencer mumbled. David smiled and let out a sigh.

"Fine then." He playfully grumbled. Spencer smiled and allowed his husband clean him with gentle touches, warm wash rags and tingly soap.

** ~.~.~.~**

Spencer sighed as he rested his head onto his lover's chest. Both were clean and candy free.

"Ooh…feel here." Spencer grabbed his lover's hand and pressed it to a spot under his navel. A small egg sized lump pressed back against Dave's hand.

"Our baby. Our child is growing inside. In a few more months, we'll be able to feel her kick and squirm. Are you excited to be a dad?" spencer asked. David smiled and planted a kiss on those plump pink lips. Mugsy was snoring at the foot.

"Our baby. Our baby is growing inside your belly...Spence, what are we going to tell Hotch and the team? When should we tell them?" he asked. Spencer smiled and kissed his mate.

"When I start to show, then we'll know. Come on. Let's go to sleep." Spencer sighed and curled in his husband's arms. Dave smiled and closed his eyes, clutching his "wife" to his chest.

"_Ecco da oggi, in meglio o in peggio, per i più ricchi, dei poveri, nella salute e nella malattia, di amore e di amare; fino alla morte_." He whispered. Spencer smiled and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"_È ora possibile bacio la tua sposa_." He replied. Dave smiled and the two fell asleep in a soothing embrace.

** ~~~~END~~~~**

**~~~~AN~~~~**

There it is! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review and tell me what you desire!


End file.
